


You are Now Online

by Duckiedragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: .... Is my favortism for Swapfell showing?, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a social warrior, Reader is an activist, Reverse Harem, Skeletons for dayyzz, Swapfell, although you don't see most of them for a while, more to come! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckiedragon/pseuds/Duckiedragon
Summary: Monsters left the Underground over a year ago, but they still have no rights. You didn't understand why so many people hated them so much.It's unfair and you will help them get the rights they deserve. Maybe the skeleton you meet at the store can help you with that. After that bigot let's him pay for his book of course.You are filled with DETERMINATION.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Six Skeletons in Your Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453650) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 
  * Inspired by [A Mouse Among Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193436) by [Duchess_Aquarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_Aquarius/pseuds/Duchess_Aquarius). 
  * Inspired by [The Judge [Prelude]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040928) by [solusprimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solusprimes/pseuds/solusprimes). 
  * Inspired by [The Jumper and The Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817324) by [LostImmortality](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostImmortality/pseuds/LostImmortality). 
  * Inspired by [Second Floor Skeletons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830040) by [sansual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansual/pseuds/sansual). 



> Hey guys! If there are any errors or advice to make this better, that would really help! Writing is NOT my forte. Enjoy!

_Excerpt from the Ebott Times…_

**“MONSTERS POUR OUT OF MT. EBOTT!”**

“Several eyewitnesses report the same terrifying story. Kevin, one of the witnesses, states that, “The creatures were capable of killing us in an instant! They were huge and capable of magic.” It was a dubious claim at best, but video evidence supports his claim.

Another witness filmed a horrific video of towering, bizarre creatures slowly lumbering out of the shadowed tree line at the base of the ‘mountain from which no one returns.’ The creatures then introduced themselves as monsters, illuminating themselves with what appears to be balls of fire. One of the monsters wore an outfit similar to armor. Other witnesses claim to have seen what appeared to be reanimated corpse hidden badly in the shadows. Are these monsters here to declare war? Were these monsters the cause of the numerous disappearances of our children?”

 

_One year later…._

You cursed your luck under your breath. Of course the book you were looking for wasn’t there, but every other book in series was! You grumbled, but moved on to pay for the other things you bought.

As you neared the cash register, a loud, irritated voice caught your attention. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANNOT GET THIS? I HAVE THE MONEY TO BUY IT!” When you turned the corner, you saw the cashier arguing with a skeletal monster, dressed rather stylishly in a red button up and black jeans. The monster waved a small wad of bills, but the man refused to take it.

“I already told you, sir. We don’t serve your kind here.” He said stiffly, and glared at the skeleton. “Now, please leave. You are disturbing the peace.” The monster growled lowly, and opened his mouth to retort. You sighed and began recording on your phone behind your back.

“Excuse me, I’ll buy it.” You placed your books on the counter, cutting in. They both turn to stare at you, confused. Clearing your throat, you gestured to the skeleton’s cookbook. “You won’t refuse my kind, right? I’ll buy it for him.” The skeleton started to protest, but you cut him off. “C’mon, please let me do this. It’s no big deal.” The two of you had a mini stare-down, and you admired his fierce appearance. He had two cracks running down over his left eye socket and many smaller cracks scattered on his skull. The skeleton looked away first.

He scowled and crossed his arms. “FINE! ONLY BECAUSE I NEED THIS BOOK.” You beamed and the skeleton huffed, turning to look to other way with purple staining his cheekbones.

Turning to the cashier, you smiled at his confused and angry face. “So! Are you going to scan my items or do I need to get the manager? I’m sure they won’t appreciate you turning away perfectly good business. Or…” you paused and held up the phone. “The public backlash this video would cause.” The cashier paled and you smirked. You could hear footsteps clicking towards the register. It seems the manager finally heard the commotion.

A tiny woman stopped next to the counter. “What seems to be the problem?”  
“Well, he is refusing to let this gentleman,” You nodded to the skeleton, “pay for his book, so I offered to buy it for him. But he still didn’t scan our items.”

The cashier began to speak, but the manager’s sharp glare made him shut his mouth, “We will be having words, young man. This is the second time you did this.” He reluctantly nodded his head and she spun around to you. “I’m so sorry for the trouble he caused! Here, let me ring you up.”

She quickly scanned your items, as well as the skeleton’s books. “Please don’t take his words as the company’s opinion. Everyone is welcome here.” Behind her, the cashier glowered at you and the monster and slowly began to edge out the door.  
“MISS, YOUR EMPLOYEE IS TRYING TO ESCAPE.” The skeleton spoke up, and the manager hurriedly handed you your change and bag into your hands. You watched in amusement as the tiny, seemingly harmless woman scolded the taller, muscular man until he looked reading to piss his pants. The skeleton cleared his throat and gestured at you. “MY BOOK, PLEASE?”  
You scrambled to grab his book from the bag, “Oh, my bad. Here you go.” You hand him the book, and he snatched it from your hand. The both of you began walking towards the exit. “I’m really sorry you had to deal with bigots like him.” You apologized as you passed the cashier, who was almost as pale as the skeleton.

“WHY ARE YOU SORRY? YOU PAID FOR MY BOOK.” The skeleton scowled. “ALTHOUGH I CERTAINLY DIDN’T NEED YOUR HELP, AS I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL.” He quickly added, his face still tinted a light purple.  
You grinned, agreeing. “You certainly did. It just looked like you were in a rush and this was quicker than arguing with him, right?” The skeleton simply muttered quietly and you took that as agreement. After a few moments of silence, you said, “Well, enjoy your book. I gotta go. Bye!”

You waved and walked towards your car. “GOODBYE, HUMAN! THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME.” The skeleton called out.  
He certainly was an interesting person. You idly wondered if you would see him again, but dismissed the idea. After all, what were the chances?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get angry and met a new friend... (again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Let me just say, holy shit. When I started writing I definitely didn't expect such positive feedback! I may or may not have been freaking out for a few days, but whhhaaat who said that?? Maybe that's why I nearly wrote twice the length of the first chapter.... who knows.  
> Anyways, here it is!

_Description of the video that started it all…_

**_The video begins with the sound of laughter echoing in the constellation exhibit in the observatory. Two children are excitedly explaining the names of constellations to the one filming. One child is a yellow and orange lizard monster who appears to have no arms. Next to them, is the child ambassador, Frisk. The two of them were clearly enjoying themselves. The camera angle shifts. Out of the children’s sight, the viewer can see an anti-monster rally taking place outside the observatory. The video cuts before one can see the signs clearly._ **

You sat in your driveway, thinking about that curious skeleton you met earlier. “I wonder why I felt like my heart called out to him…” You thought out loud, remembering the strange sense of belonging you felt. Shaking your head, you shoved the thoughts to the back of your mind. After all, it’s not like you would get any answers.

“Hiya, Y/N! What’s going on?” Vellum called out to you as you exited your car. You glanced over to your neighbor and smiled at the bunny monster. She was leaning on her door and waved at you.

“Hey, Vellum. I’m just getting back from the store.” You answered, lifting your books out of your car. You quickly continued, knowing what she was going to say next. “And before you ask, no, I didn’t see the book you wanted. Guess they didn’t release it early this time.” When you glanced at her, you grinned. She pouted and crossed her fluffy arms.

“I’m not just saying hi because of that you know. You know what they say about assuming!” Vellum huffed.  She walked towards you. “Need any help?” She nudged your arm and tried to snatch the bag out of your hand. Emphasis on _tried._

You laughed and tugged your books out of her reach. “I’m good. Besides I don’t want you to trip and break my wall again.” You teased, enjoying the way her pale blue fur reddened. Her ears twitched and she smacked your shoulder.

“That was one time! And it wasn’t my fault! That chair wasn’t there before!” Vellum spluttered, flailing her hands. You just laughed and spun around her attempts to grab you.

“Sorry Vel, but I got to put this away now! Bye!” You closed your door to Vellum’s irritation. Giggling, you leaned against your door. After a few moments, you moved to your room.

Suddenly hit with exhaustion, you slowly put away your books. After getting ready for bed, you logged onto social media. You scrolled through, not really paying any attention until a grinning face caught your attention. When you tapped the title, you smiled. It was a pair of adorable children enjoying the stars. How precious! You frowned as you watched the video further, noticing the anti-monster rally in the background. It deepened as you read the comments. Very few were kind.

_‘the abominations should crawl back into the hell hole they came from’_

_‘what type of responsible parent lets their child even talk to a monster?!’_

With each word, your heart ached more and your anger only grew. “All these children wanted was to enjoy the stars!” You growled as you saw blinding scarlet. All of these cruel humans knew _nothing_ of what monsters had suffered through. They did not know the pain, _and they put no effort to learn._

You thought of the monsters you have met. They were nothing but polite, even that skeleton from earlier. He was still polite, despite being insulted and discriminated against. You thought of the monster who lived next door to you. Vellum had told you of the despair the monsters felt for hundreds of years, of the war.

You clenched your jaw. None of the racist people would attempt to learn anything, especially if such hateful people continued to scream at children. As you continued to fume, you felt something stir in your chest. It begged you to do something about, to change their minds.

Suddenly, you sat up, all exhaustion gone. If they won’t make the effort, you will.  You gathered the thoughts of the monster haters and began typing on your computer.

_Three hours later…_

You scowled. If you were angry before, you were now utterly livid. 99.99% of the “reasons” these complete fools had was stupid. You could only understand one reason.

‘The monsters are so much stronger than a human, especially with magic. Why haven’t they started a war yet?’

When the monsters first rejoined humanity on the surface, you were one of the many people who had been scared of them. That question frequently plagued your mind, but when you met Vellum, she changed your opinion. She couldn’t hurt a fly and was more likely to fly than to start a war. Vellum had told you so much about her family and friends, that you just couldn’t be scared of them. You know monsters have been trying to reach out to humans, only to be scorned and spat on.

It disgusted you.

That’s why you wrote this. You looked at the post, which was over two thousand words long. You groaned and stretched. At the moment, you were way too worked up to sleep.

Maybe you could do your grocery shopping now.

And that’s how you ended up wandering through the store at 11 o’clock at night. Thank god for stores that are open all day and night.

 You grumbled under your breath as you searched for your favorite candy. It was the bookstore all over again!

Finally, you found it. You quietly cheered and began walking around the store with no purpose. As you passed the spice aisle, you saw a familiar sight.

You walked into the aisle and smiled. “Hi! Need any help, Mr. Skeleton?” The skeleton jumped and nearly fell over from his crouch. He looked up at you, scowling. You could have sworn you saw bones flicker in and out of existence around you, but it happened too fast for you to tell.

“STARS HUMAN!  DON’T DO THAT! I COULD HAVE ATTACKED YOU!” He shouted and jumped up.

You winced and smiled apologetically. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to.” He grumbled and knelt back down to search. You continued, “You never answered my question. Do you need any help?” He glanced at you but quickly looked back down. He mutters something. “Could you repeat that? I couldn’t hear you.” You said.

“I SAID YES. WHERE IS THE CAROLINA REAPER? THIS STORE DOESN’T SEEM TO SELL IT. I NEED IT FOR A RECIPE.” He stood and began scanning the upper shelves. You noticed he was still dressed the same as earlier, but with a violet bandana tied around his neck.

“Uh, you do know that’s the spiciest pepper right? They don’t just sell that in stores.” You shuddered as you thought of the unbearable spice from that horrible pepper.  

“OF COURSE I KNOW THAT IT’S THE SPICIEST! I NEEDED TO SHOW THAT MY COOKING IS SUPERIOR!” The skeleton struck a pose and somehow his bandana fluttered in the wind.

You giggled quietly and he quickly stopped, face glowing a dark violet. He avoided your gaze. “Well, if you really need it, you could always order it online. Though it won’t come for at least a day or two.” He scowled and began to grumble as you continued.  “I could show you the next best thing for your recipe if you wanted?”

He paused and thought for a minute. “HMPH. FINE THEN. SINCE YOUR MEASLY HUMAN STORES DON’T SELL WHAT I REQUIRE, SHOW ME WHAT IS THE NEXT SPICIEST.”

You started walking farther down the aisle, “So what type of food are you making?”

“BURRITOS.” He said distractedly, eyeing all the different spices.

You stopped and he bumped into your back. You pointed. “For burritos, I would suggest Siracha sauce or  Jalapeño peppers. The peppers have more of a kick, but the sauce is more versatile.” The skeleton hummed but ultimately grabbed both. The two of you began to walk to the register. The glares and quiet whispers from the other customers didn’t go unnoticed. You were about to confront some of the more angry people when the skeleton spoke up.

“THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP HUMAN… THOUGH THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU HAVE ASSISTED ME! TO PAY YOU BACK, I INSIST ON ALLOWING YOU TO TRY MY MAGNIFICENT DISH!” He declared. You blinked, surprised. On one hand, you were curious about his cooking, but on the other…

“Wait, I don’t even know your name!” You exclaimed and this time, he blinked.

“DO YOU KNOW ANY OTHER SKELETONS?” He said, dodging your question.

You frowned and crossed your arms. “Well, no. But what does that have to do with anything?”

“Good. That means that the others don’t know about you yet.” He muttered too quietly for you to hear, but quickly spoke up. “I MEAN I WAS JUST CURIOUS. MY NAME IS SANS. WHAT’S YOURS?”

Your frown deepened, but you didn’t ask. “My name is Y/N.”

After a few beats of silence, you realized that you had stopped walking. You cleared your throat and started walking again. Sans scrambled to catch up to you. “How about we trade numbers so you can call me when you cook up your dish and we can meet up?”

“THAT SOUNDS SATISFACTORY.” The two of you pay for your things, and thankfully this cashier didn’t try anything. Probably because they looked dead on their feet as they scanned Sans’ items. You didn’t envy them at all.

You soon found yourself standing outside with Sans. The two of you simply enjoyed the cool, fresh air. Suddenly, a ringtone cut through the peaceful silence.

Sans fished a phone out of his back pocket and answered. “YES? WHAT?” He looked up at the moon, irritation evident on his face.  “OK, I’M COMING BACK. DON’T WORRY. YES, I KNOW. BYE.” He hung up and waved at you. “I MUST GO HUMAN. I WILL TEXT YOU LATER.”

“Oh, ok! Talk to you later.” Sans nodded and seemingly vanished into thin air. “Did he just teleport?!” You asked no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm going to be writing this scene by scene so the next chapter should be up sometime next week!


End file.
